


reindeer games

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Topless Antics, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy always wins The Game.  Even when she doesn't, she still wins.Pretty sure that's in the rules somewhere.  ;)





	reindeer games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annand/gifts).



“Darcy… what is  _ that _ ?” Jane asked, wrinkling her nose as she peered at the mess of mesh and lace and jingle bells.  

“A wreath.  For Loki,”  Darcy said with a smirk.  “He made a comment about mine, so I figured he’d LOVE one of his own.”  

“ _ Yeah _ … I thought his comment was less than complimentary… but I could be wrong.  I’m just an astrophysicist, after all.”  

Darcy snorted. “Oh believe me, it was. It was so much less than complimentary.  I believe what he said was, ‘Do you think you can  _ possibly _ affix more garish bits and bobbles on that poor tree branch, mortal?’”

“Not sure it was meant to be a challenge,” Jane muttered.  

“Oh Jane.  You know nothing of the Game.”   

“The game?  The game of what?  Thrones?  I told you, I was caught up!”  

“No,  _ the _ Game!  Capital G.”  

“Oh,  _ the Game _ !”

Darcy waggled her eyebrows.  “He challenged me.  I must step up or all is lost.” 

“What’s lost, exactly?  Because I can think of a million,  _ mature _ reasons not to engage the God of Mischief in a prank war.”  

“Listen, Jane.  This is a matter of intergalactic… something.  Okay?  I don’t have time to explain.  You either get it or you don’t… there.  It’s done.”  She grinned widely and lifted the horrific red, green and gold monstrous misuse of craft supplies.  She shook it a couple times, and it filled the room with a cacophony of different bells.  

“Oh Darcy.  That’s horrible.”  

“Isn’t it?”  Darcy smiled and looped her arm through the hole in the center.  She grabbed a wreath hanger and walked around the table and into the kitchen to start rummaging around in the junk drawer.  She came out with a tube of Gorilla Glue, laughing maniacally as she made her way to the front door of the apartment she shared with Jane.

“Where are you going?  I can’t imagine you’d be able to sneak anywhere with that thing…” Jane called after her.  

“I have it on good authority that Loki isn’t in the building right now.  I have approximately ten minutes to adhere this mess to his front door and skedaddle.”  Darcy closed the front door behind her and chuckled to herself as she made her way down the hall.  

* * *

 

The Gorilla Glue, which had originally seemed like such an awesome idea, quickly became the opposite of awesome when Darcy realized that her sweater sleeve had gotten glued to Loki's door just like the wreath had.  

She was left with either stripping said sweater off completely and running topless back to her apartment, or hanging out here and getting caught in the act.  

And getting caught in the act was never the way to go, so topless running it was.  

She quickly shimmied out of her sweater and thanked her lucky stars that she was wearing her cute bra today as she dashed back down the hall to her apartment.  

She rounded the corner, and as luck would have it, ran smack dab into the object of her prank:   the eloquently versed and immaculately dressed, Loki of Asgard.  

Sighing heavily, she gave up the ruse of modesty and placed her hands on her hips, taking in his amused-yet-confused expression before speaking.  “Get a good look?” she asked, shimmying her shoulders a little before pushing past him to her front door.

“No?” he called after her.  “I’d like another look if you’re offering?”  

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and ducked into her apartment.  Her completely flushed face was going to give away how utterly embarrassed she was.  Her false charade of impetuousness was just that, and it crumpled under even the barest of scrutiny.    

Besides, Loki would put two and two together once he saw the new ‘wreath’ on his front door.  No reason to prolong this unforeseen bump in the road by trying to explain.  

In a completely unrelated turn of events, Darcy hid out in her bedroom for the rest of the day.  It had nothing to do with a certain trickster and his impending retaliation.  She only agreed to come out upon Jane’s insistence that something at the door was for her, and that something was NOT Loki.  

And when she emerged, she saw her lovely/tacky holiday decoration still hanging on the front door of their apartment.  Of course, something had been done to it. In the form of a recolor. It had been redone in Loki’s favorite color scheme of green and gold.  If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was a Packers fan or something.  

But she did know better, and that wasn’t all he’d added to her wreath either.  

Hanging from the bottom, and clanging against their door, was his gold helmet.  Complete with the horns and everything.  

Sighing, she reached for the wreath, only to find it affixed to her front door with something a little stronger than gorilla glue.  

“I’m going to have to go talk to him, aren’t I?” Darcy asked.  Jane didn’t answer her, just pushed her out into the hallway.  “I’m still winning, you know.  The Game?”

“Darcy… he’s magically glued his helmet to our door.  I think that constitutes a loss.”  

“Pft.  That’s exactly what I wanted him to do.  I’m still winning, Jane. I always win. Trickster God or no Trickster God.”  


End file.
